Cabin Fever
Cabin Fever is episode 10a of Rocko's Modern Life. Plot Ed and Bev Bighead go on vacation to a mountain cabin. But when they get there, they discover that Rocko and Heffer have also rented the same cabin. Ed tries to substantiate the fact that he rented the cabin for the weekend on July 4, only for Rocko to remind him that it's January. Despite this, however, Rocko agrees to share the cabin with the Bigheads, much to Ed's annoyance. As the other three play outside, Ed watches in frustration and plans to run Rocko and Heffer out of the cabin. He attempts to heave a large snowball at them from the top of the mountain while the two are making a snowman below, but it rolls pass them and lands on Ed after it rolls off the other side of the mountain. Ed gets into a snowball fight with the two and accidentally tosses some at a bear, who subsequently punches him out, knocking out all his teeth in the process. During the night, Rocko, Heffer, and Bev play shadow puppets and when Ed joins in, the others are too obtuse to guess what they are. So in a fit of pique, Ed attempts to leave, shouting out, "How can I rest when I have to spend my weekend with those two PINHEADS?!" At which point, his echo elicits an avalanche, which traps the four inside the cabin. The next day, Ed tries to call for help, but the phone is dead. The four watch the news explaining the snowed-in cabin with them inside. Ed tries to call for help to make the rescuers with the metal detector hear his cries, but to no avail. While Rocko, Heffer, and Bev are playing poker, Ed uses a phone and a microwave to make a radio transmitter to call for help. But the speaker mistakes him for a customer ordering food and soon, Ed becomes infuriated and overloads the radio transmitter, causing it to explode in his face. Without taking a second thought, Ed impetuously attempts to dig through the snow himself. Later that night, while the other three tell scary stories, they open the door to find a frozen Ed pressed against the door and attack him, mistaking Ed for the "Abdominal Snowmonkey" (as Heffer calls it in his story). Later, the three circle around an unconscious Ed, who starts getting hallucinations and sees the three as devils. When he finally regains consciousness, he goes insane and invents a cannon, which he expediently fires himself out of, freeing him from the cabin. Later, Rocko, Heffer, and Bev have been rescued out of the cabin, while Ed is trapped on a deserted island with two stranded pelican sailors. Characters Present * Rocko * Heffer * Ed Bighead * Bev Bighead Trivia * When Rocko, Heffer, and Bev are playing poker, Rocko and Heffer have removed their clothing and set them on a table, implying that they are playing strip poker. * The Abdominal Snowmonkey is a reference to the Abominable Snowman. * "Cabin Fever" is coincidentally also the name of a The Snhookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Spunky doesn't appear Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Joe Murray Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Vince Calandra Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes directed by Roger Chiasson